dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tien Goes All Out!!
"Tien Goes All Out!!" is the nineteenth episode of the Vegeta Saga and the nineteenth overall episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on February 22, 1997. Summary Piccolo and Krillin decide to use the Tri-Form technique against Nappa, but due to their power levels being reduced to a third for each clone, they are unable to do any damage to Nappa, who still overwhelms them with his superior strength and speed. From the ground, Tien Shinhan watches them and has a vision of Chiaotzu. Then forces himself to his feet and gathers all his energy and life force into a final, one-armed Tri-Beam which hits Nappa directly. Nappa, however, emerges from the smoke only with his Battle Armor severely damaged. Exhausted, Tien collapses and dies. In his grief, Krillin screams out to Goku, catching Vegeta's attention again. As Nappa moves in to resume the battle, Vegeta stops him and asks laughingly if Goku is Kakarot, and scoffs at the possibility of Goku being able to defeat them after failing to defeat Raditz, who was far weaker than Vegeta and Nappa, but nevertheless grants a three-hour deprive for Goku to join them. Nappa nearly resumes his attack anyway but stops when Vegeta angrily asks if Nappa is defying his orders, hinting to the Dragon Team that Vegeta's strength far outreaches Nappa's. Nappa chafes with boredom during the three-hour wait, and Vegeta tells that he wants to personally teach Goku a lesson for defying him and Raditz. Gohan is feeling guilty for his own cowardliness and apologizes to Piccolo. Still upset, Piccolo turns right back and orders Gohan to go home. Gohan begins to do so, but Nappa's bullying prompts him to stay; Gohan angrily tells Nappa that he does not scare him anymore and he will not run away. A news crew approaches to film the battle, but Nappa catches them and decides to take them all out with Vegeta's permission. Nappa follows the crew's truck all the way back to the news campsite, and obliterates everyone present, rendering those at Kame House unable to watch the fight any longer. At sea, Nappa spots the naval and air forces, and takes them out with little effort while enjoying himself greatly. Major events *Tien dies, as a result of using up his energy. *Vegeta comes to the realization that Goku is Kakarot. Trivia *Piccolo tells Gohan "It hurts, doesn't it? Facing your fears would have been less painful." In The Old Kai's Weapon, this line will later be reused by Super Buu after absorbing Piccolo. *It is revealed in this episode that though Nappa looks more intimidating than Vegeta, Vegeta is the stronger of the two. *This is the only time that Tien dies from using up all his energy (he comes close during the Perfect Cell Saga.) *This episode marks the beginning of Vegeta calling Goku by his Saiyan name. Vegeta will use the name Goku twice in the Garlic Jr. Saga, and once in the Trunks Saga (to clarify to Future Trunks that Goku is Kakarot). *Nappa is heard saying "I hope you Navy boys like to swim!" after blowing up their ships. This could be an attempt by FUNimation and Saban to imply that they survived. *The footage of Nappa destroying the airplanes was used in the Main Title opening sequence and is notably the only footage used that came from an actual episode, rather than a movie. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Tien Goes All Out!! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navgation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z